RBX: Robo Bunny X
by Sapphire225
Summary: A story based on an anime idea I had. What if you had a toy that wasn't at all normal? What if it special features you would never see? Rated T for violence.
1. Character List

Sapphire225: Before I begin the story, I'm going to give you the character profiles of the people of the story. Hope you like them!

---

**The Humans **

**Name: **Sapphire Kylen

**DOB: **May 6, 1992

**Status: **Alive

**Blood type: **0

Sapphire Kylen is a young fourteen year old girl and is the main character. She is mixed with three races: European, Indian, and African. She stands 5'3 and has shoulder length brown hair with black highlights. She has two siblings: one sister and one brother. She is somewhat shy and is very intelligent.

**Name: **Daniel Jones

**DOB: **April 11, 1991

**Status: **Alive

**Blood type: **AB

Daniel is a fifteen year old boy and is a close friend of Sapphire. He is slightly British, but was raised in America. He was born in the United Kingdom. He is 5'5 and has black hair with silver bangs. He is an only child. He is a great athlete and is also very intelligent.

**Name: **Dorothy Steward

**DOB: **June 2, 1994

**Status: **Alive

**Blood type: **AB

Dorothy is only twelve years old of age. She is Australian. She is 5'0 and has long ankle length light brown hair. She has an older brother name Marcus. She is just a child and acts like any would do.

**Name: **Joseph Lincoln

**DOB: **February 15, 1988

**Status: **Alive

**Blood type: **A

Joseph is eighteen years old. He is American. He is 6'0 and has dark brown hair. He has a younger sister named Sarah. He is calm and relaxed, but does take life seriously.

**Name: **Mika Uresii

**DOB: **March 9, 1992

**Status: **Alive

**Blood type: **B

Mika is a fourteen year old girl. She is Japanese. She is 5'2 and has waist length black hair with a pink streak going to the side tied with a red ribbon. She has a younger twin sister name Pike. She is sometimes energetic.

**Name: **Ebony Williams

**DOB: **September 21, 1991

**Status: **Alive

**Blood type: **0

Ebony is fourteen years old. She is African-American. She is 5'4 and has shoulder length black hair with two red streaks. She has five siblings. She is serious and knows what to do during most situations.

----------

**The Toys **

**Truffles **

**Property of Sapphire **

**Species: Half toy rabbit, half robot **

**-**

**Ace **

**Property of Daniel **

**Species: A Shuriken Yoyo andLion toy **

**-**

**Teddy **

**Property of Dorothy **

**Species: A robotic teddy bear with laser vision **

**-**

**Haunt **

**Property of Joseph **

**Species: Heavily armed robotic turtle **

**-**

**Piko Piko **

**Property of Mika **

**Species: A doll with a samurai sword. **

**-**

**Oreo **

**Property of Ebony **

**Species: A Dalmatian wolf with three inch claws and teeth **

**--- **

This is just the character list. Please tell me if it is interesting. If you want to know the real physical description, you just have to read the story. Please review.


	2. Prologue

Sapphire225: This is based on yet another wacky dream I had. Well, not wacky but inspirational and probably in the near future, I could make a manga/comic of this. Anyway, here is the story! It's kind of like Pokemon, Angelic Layer, and Zatchbell, except the creatures are actually toys and only a few people have these toys and they were actually (and accidentally) created by… well, you'll see. And somehow, I merged with the anime universe. And my name is not Sapphire really. It's Noel. And I really don't play with toys anymore.

------

**Prologue**

_Beep… Beep…Beep… _

Sapphire's eyes slowly opened to the repetitive sound of the clock beside her head. Her head felt slowly adrift as she rose up in her bed. Her hair was slightly frizzed from the tossing she had done in her sleep and her mind. Her eyes were half lidded as she extended her feet out of the bed and twisted her lower body out of it. She slammed the snooze button on her clock.

She wore a light pink T-shirt with a red star in the center along with her black shorts. This made up her pajamas. Her brown and black shoulder length hair drifted beside her neck and to her back. She seemed to have light brown highlights in the front with a darker shade going behind her neck. She had dark brown eyes which seemed to glow lighter in the sunshine which passed through her window screen. She had light brown skin, due to her mixed heritage.

Hesitantly, she swiped the covers off of her lap and onto her mattress. She slowly stood up, her left hand set on her nightstand for balance. She turned around and grabbed the edges of her cover. She pulled the edge upward and let the blanket hover over the bed and proceeded to make up her bed.

Once she was done, she began to walk around her bed and to the bathroom across the hall from her. She froze before she could get to the doorway as a she had a sudden urge that she had forgotten something. Something she had treasured.

_My rabbit… _

Sapphire turned around and looked back at her bed. She saw a huge lump under the sheets and just below her white pillow. She walked back to her bed and reached under. She felt a soft cotton surface on what she was holding by its leg. She grinned to herself and pulled it out, revealing a pink toy rabbit.

Her rabbit had some black thread marks going through the face and down to its belly. It was very plush and its cotton tail had seemed to been puffed a bit larger than most. It lacked a left eye, leaving a small "X" mark in its place. However, it still had its beady black eye for its right. Also, its stubby right arm seemed to slightly fall a bit out of place and looked like it had been slightly outstretched over time. It had a large pair of buckteeth right under its mouth. Both ears were pink with white fur poking out. One ear was almost directly erect while the other ear bent down right over its black nose.

Sapphire smiled a bit and placed it across her chest and gave it a small hug. It was a gift her grandmother had given her when she was very young. Only a foot and about nine years old, she treasured it the most. When her grandmother had passed, this was the last thing she had gotten from her on her birthday. She had stopped taking things for granted and cared for the rabbit as if it was her life source.

She would receive glances at school for carrying the rabbit wherever she went. Sometimes teased by her friends for acting like the only kid in her class, let alone the school, she would often tuck her rabbit under her arm and look down at the floor to block the sounds. She would, however, carry her rabbit unhidden when school was over.

Luckily for her, today was the last day of school. She finished all her exams, classes, and had all A's on her report card. She was only a few hours away from freedom.

Carrying her toy rabbit in her left arm while carrying a towel in right, she walked down the hallway and stopped at a light blue door. She grabbed the knob and turned it before entering the bathroom. She placed her rabbit next to the tub and her towel next to the bowl of the sink.

She pulled the curtains to the side and turned on the tub's faucet. Pulling the button on top of the faucet up, the water stopped flowing from the faucet and in seconds, came from the shower faucet. She placed her hand into the water which flowed down onto the base of the tub. In fifteen seconds, she retreated her hand when she felt the warmness finally kicking in.

She undressed out of her pajamas and stepped into the shower. She let the warm water grace her body as she grabbed the wash cloth above her. Wiping herself, she drifted into thought. _What am I going to do once school is over? _Indeed, she had not thought of what to do for her three month summer break. She had hoped to go on a trip with her family, but due to the last-minute thinking, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Besides, No one could detect the future…

-----

I'm done the Prologue! Well, now you know just a bit about me. Don't worry. This is going to be _very _interesting.


	3. Chapter 1

Sapphire225: Aw, man. No reviews. I guess not a lot of people like this story. Oh well, at least people are actually reading it. Well, here I go.

---

Sliding down the wooden stair railings, Sapphire reached the first floor only six feet away from the front door. She wore her Christian school uniform, a blue blouse with a black crosstie and black wavy skirt, along with her navy blue knee-high socks and black dress shoes. Her bangs were right over her dark brown eyes and seemed to wave to the side as she ran into the living room to grab her book bag.

Her rabbit was looped over her right arm as she went to the cabinet next to the refrigerator and reached up to grab some Rice Crispies cereal. She sat at the table and realized that her parents and siblings were not awake yet. Her mother needed to be at work by 9:00 and her father should have already been on his way. Usually, her mother would have been awake to take both her and her sister to school. Her sister had to be at work by 8:10 and she had to be at school by 8:40. For a middle school, let alone a private school, this was rather late in the morning.

Pouring a bit too much sugar in her bowl, she placed her rabbit next to the small flower vase in the center of the table. She poured the milk in and proceeded to eat her breakfast. By that time, she noticed that nobody was around during the time.

_Where is everyone? _Now this was getting quite strange and _very _annoying. Then it hit her.

"Shoot! I forgot they went out of town!"

Indeed, her family except for her had went to say hello to there relatives. She had decided to stay because she was supposed to go to the ending vacation the school was having: a trip to the Bahamas, for all the graduates. She was going to graduate the eighth grade soon and she, along with the fifth grade and high school seniors, had a vacation for them for scoring high for the Standardized testing.

She remembered that her aunt was supposed to take her to school today. Her aunt was assigned to take care of her while they were out. They said they would have been gone for about a week or so. But, her aunt was in college to become a lawsuit.

But, her aunt should have been awake by now. It was 7:51 and her school was a bit far away.

By that time, Sapphire had finished her cereal and had her black school sweater on. Her black and pink backpack was on as she went upstairs to search for her aunt. No such luck. She was nowhere to be found.

She called out her aunt's name, but no answer came. She stopped as she noticed a sign on the guest room door. Sapphire leaned forward and began to read the letter.

_Dear Sapphire, _

_I'm sorry I am not here at the moment. I was just called early this morning for an emergency. I will be gone for quite a while. I'm sorry but by the time I get home, you will probably be asleep. Since you finished all your exams, I think all the grades are already in and they will not mark you late or absent. If so, I will tell them what happened. Just enjoy your stay home. There is some leftover chicken in the refrigerator. I love you. _

_Sincerely, _

_Your aunt, Stacy _

"Great. Just great…"

Sapphire would have usually been happy to stay home from school, but not today. The school was going to throw a farewell party to the seniors and afterwards, a party. And they had her favorite event: Dunk your favorite teacher.

_Oh well. _Sapphire walked to her room and dropped her bag at the foot of her bed. She undressed out of her uniform outfit. Once she was only in her bra and panties, she walked to her closet and saw a pair of casual clothes. She grabbed a pink spaghetti strap top with a red heart in the center. She also grabbed herself a pair of light blue caprice with a pink flower design which stopped about a foot away from her feet. She pulled on her white socks and placed her white tennis shoes with a pink "Shaq" design on sides and a pink outline.

She grabbed her silver cross necklace, pink wristband which said "Peace" and white sweatband with a Nike check in the center. After placing them on her, she remembered that her toy rabbit was lying against the vase on the table. She went back down stairs and grabbed her rabbit.

Sapphire smiled to herself and began to twiddle with its right ear. "I'm becoming quite forgetful, aren't I Truffles?"

Sapphire had named her rabbit that name only a year before her grandmother had died. She thought having its name be anonymous would reduce the chances of anyone stealing it, for an unknown reason.

Sapphire gave her rabbit a small hug before closing her closet door. She walked out of her room and sat on the couch. Sapphire felt her eyes grow heavy. She had gone to bed late at night. She had a record of falling asleep in class, even though she was able to finish her work before doing so.

Sapphire's eyes began to tug downward ever so slowly on her. It was only thirty seconds later until she had fallen asleep. Her rabbit rested against her chest, both arms around it, as if it was also resting against her.

Unbeknownst to her, amethyst glowing eyes peered over the young teenager. The eyes narrowed over the young girl.

"_**Yesss…" **_

Darkness began to engulf the room. Nothing was visible except for the glowing eyes which peered over her form. Out of the darkness, a purple glove with a red aurora gently touched her forehead. She began to levitate ever so slowly in the air. The couch began to vanish in the darkness.

The light began to dim down on the young girl and the large eyes shifted to the doll which was pressed against her chest.

"**_And you would make an awesome weapon…" _**

The hand moved away from the young girl's face and touched the rabbit's chest. As soon as the gloved hand retreated, the rabbit began to glow also. It's fur slightly flowing up and down.

Sapphire slept quietly through the whole process. The darkness began to fade into light and the leering eyes disappeared. She was now lying against the couch again, no physical changes made on her.

However, her rabbit was now far from normal.****

---

Sapphire225: I feel kind of sad that not a lot of people looked at my story, but at least it is being read. Nonetheless, I will continue with it.


	4. Chapter 2

Yes! Finally, a review! Thank you RE DD! Anyway, that was just the beginning, ready to see what happens next?

-----

_5 minutes… _

_The black void widened, only with one source of a brilliant light. _

_4 minutes… _

_The small stars surrounded the gentle human being in the center. The dark purple aura began to dim ever so lightly… _

_3 minutes… _

_Her eyes were in a gentle cast, staring at the giant glowing eyes which, in comparison, dwarfed the glow of her body… _

_2 minutes… _

_She felt she had been floating in the celestial orbit for what seemed like forever, but that of course was a lie. Forever is never ending… _

_1 minute… _

_There were many beings around her, even though the only one she was able to see was the one who owned the eyes which watched over her. She was paralyzed, so escape was futile. But even trying was pointless, when there is nowhere to hide in space… _

_45 seconds… _

_She was hovering only inches above a huge gloved hand. The thumb alone was about as tall as a one story house… _

_30 seconds… _

_Her arms were wrapped around her small toy. It seemed to be loose, but was actually securely. _

_15 seconds… _

_The being was no more than a mere child. She had light brown hair, just reaching her shoulders. A light magenta ribbon tied to a few strands of her hair. She wore a small light pink dress along with white stockings and black dress shoes. _

_10 seconds… _

_Her eyes were light blue with a blank expression in them. _

_5 seconds… _

_And her face was… _

_2 seconds… _

_Blank…_

_--- _

Her eyes began to slowly take in the light as she awoke. A few strands of hair blocked the light as her eyes began to widen a bit. Her vision was a bit blurred, but was only like that for two seconds. When she was fully aware that she was awake, she pushed herself up with her arms against the foot of the couch.

Her left arm was looped around a soft cushiony object. She knew for a fact it was her rabbit. When she was able to pull her back against the arm of the couch, she glanced and noticed a slight difference about it.

To start, he had both eyes. His left eye was now in place. Only…it was a bit larger than the other. And was even a lighter color, a sliver color instead of deep ebony. Also, his right arm was now in place. Only, a bit larger than the other, by a few centimeters. Her eyes widened, but narrowed a bit as a smile grace her lips. She rubbed her rabbit's furry white mane with her left thumb. She gently tugged on her rabbit's right arm. She stopped when she felt the difference. It was as if, there was _metal _plating imbedded into it. But, it wasn't too much of a deal, not really out of the ordinary. She figured her aunt had came home, and fixed it up for her. How sweet of her…

Sapphire placed her feet on the ground and stood up. She turned to look at the clock. Her eyes widened in shock.

"11:49!"

Indeed, it was night. Strangely enough, she had slept the whole day away and woke up at night, with nothing to eat or drink and she didn't even need to use the bathroom. '_Maybe I should see a doctor…" _

She walked to the windows and opened the blinds. It was very dark outside, with a full moon and very few stars in the sky, but she was able to see the clouds gathering in the sky, blocking out the other stars. She closed the blinds and began to walk up the stairs, carrying her rabbit in her left arm.

She reached the hallway and stopped at the guest room. Turning the knob and opening the door slightly, she looked inside. The bed was bare. Her aunt had not returned yet.

She walked in and went to the dark wooded desk dresser, which was beside the bed. Lifting up the phone, she dialed her aunt's cell phone. She waited until she received a ring. Then another…and another…

She began to hear Stacy's voice. Only, it was her voice box.

"_Hello, this is Stacy Meralds. I'm sorry but I am unavailable at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep." _

Sapphire waited one second until she heard the beep. "Hi Aunt Stacy! Its me, Sapphire. I'm just wondering where you are right now and you've been gone for almost fourteen whole hours. Just checking to see if you are alright and please call back ASAP. Bye!"

She hung up the phone and sat on her bed, holding her rabbit to her chest. She let out a sigh and looked at her rabbit.

"It's just you and me Truffles…" Sapphire said, twiddling with her rabbit's right bent ear, "It is like we're the only people in this neighborhood, isn't it?"

"But it's not…"

Sapphire froze. She was completely wrong about being alone. She felt a presence behind her. "Hello kid."

A black gloved hand firmly grabbed her shoulder. She was too petrified to turn around. So the hand turned her head towards the mysterious figure's direction.

It was a man. He looked to be in his mid-thirties, from the very few hairs on his chin. He had narrow silver eyes which matched his equally silver hair. Silver, not grey, she noted, with two long silver bangs going through his slightly large and square forehead. He looked a bit muscle-bound, which was seen through his black T-shirt with a skull in the very center and dark grey baggy jeans. He had dark gloves on his hands.

Sapphire could have sworn her heart had stopped at that very moment. A complete stranger, probably a thief or killer, was in her house. Of all the places, he had to be here when she was alone. She had no idea which one it was until he brought a large narrow knife next to her neck.

He was a killer. Definitely.

"Hello Sapphire…" He sarcastically greeted. He had a deep, slightly raspy voice. "Nice to meet you."

"Who…Who are you?" She asked, eyes frozen in place as she was forced to look into his narrow eyes. He grinned.

"Just call me Tim. Even though, you won't be able to say it."

Sapphire knew what he meant by that. But, she was too young to die. Way to young. No way was she going to let a sadistic creep kill her.

Mustering some of her courage, which she looked hard for, she slapped his hand away and made a mad dash out of the room and down the stairs.

The killer just smirked before walking behind her.

'_Just another game of cat and mouse…'_

---

Don't worry; you'll see what happens next soon! Even though I only got one review, I'm glad that person reviewed. Thanks REDD! You're the best!


End file.
